Mirta's Love
by randomlass
Summary: [xover with TMNT] Mirta, Layla, and Musa have been given an assignment on earth to study the NYC, but on their first night there they get in a sticky situation. Main pairing: MirtaLeonardo
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you guys know that I got this idea while talking to one of my friends about if we could pair anybody from the Winx Club with one of the Turtles for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…we actually thought Don and Flora would make a pretty cute couple, but we actually liked my OC Jessie from A Message In Music even more

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, or TMNT; all my own is my OC

* * *

She gulped as she held the paper in her hands, she was happy about the group she was put in…but the mission…

Doing research on New York City on Earth with Musa and Layla; she knew there was no mistake, and she was glad that Bloom would be have her cell in handy for any problem that they would face. It couldn't cover the fact that she was nervous.

She felt sorry for Musa and her sudden break up with Riven, but the Music Fairy paid no mind to it, because she knew that somehow they would end up like this in the end, no matter what Amore said.

So here they were now, standing in an alley in this grad city. She was holding her paper close to her. Tune floating above their heads, her nose high in the air for how dirty it was.

"Couldn't they clean this place every once in awhile?" she snorted. The sky was orange in color, and she stared at it in amazement. She had always loved sunsets.

"Guys lets find the address that Farigonda told us where we're staying; then we can explore," she nodded at Layla's words.

"Mirta, is everything okay?" Musa asked her in concern.

"I have a really bad feeling…" she stated. She could feel the bile that was trying to make its way up her throat, something wasn't right and she had a feeling that something was going to happen. Her dark eyes scanned the area as she pushed a lock of her short bright red hair from her face.

"Mirta, everything's going to be okay," Musa stated, "I mean, what could happen those creeps from Gardenia aren't here, I don't see why you are worried."

Layla nodded, Piff asleep in her arms, "If anything happens we'll be here, okay?"

She sighed but nodded, "You're right…maybe I am being paranoid."

* * *

"Why did Donny get to stay in the lair, it's not fair!" Michelangelo pouted as he stood on the roof.

"Because unlike us he has a…"

"Raphael, don't you dare…" Leonardo began.

"WHAT! I'm actually happy for him, he is the only one out of all of us who actually has a girl that loves him," Raphael stated.

Leonardo's mouth had a straight line, "You know how I feel about her…"

"Oh, I forgot, you love her just as much as they love each other," Raphael rolled his eyes, "Leo, just be happy for him."

Leo sighed, "I guess…I had my hopes up…"

"At least she didn't go for some human guy," Mikey sighed. Leo nodded in agreement; no matter how heartbroken he was he was proud of his little brother. They were outcasts from the outside world, and he couldn't stand it because of what they were.

Having grown up underneath the streets after being in contact with some ooze fifteen years ago, they were mutated from being four baby turtles and a rat to four mutant turtles who were raised by a mutant rat that knew the ways of the Ninja. He was proud of his honorable ways, but Leonardo had always known that he and his brothers would be alone in the world…

At least not before Karai, and then Jessie came into the picture. He had always harbored feelings for the adoptive daughter of their worst enemy, and then…when Jessie came along, hearing her life's story, her pain was so much like he and his brothers.

If only he was the one who she saw first, not Donatello.

Three screams rang in the distance.

"Let's go," he stated.

* * *

The rules that they were given before leaving earth rang through her head as a group of men with tattoos of Purple Dragons. They weren't allowed to show the non-magical beings their powers unless they gained their trust.

"Look what we got here," one of the men stated, "a couple of babes."

In the next moment he found himself being kicked forward, "What the heck?"

"Is that anyway to treat three gorgeous babes?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"At least someone knows their manners," Tune stated.

"Listen punks," another one of the guys stated.

"Purple Dragon scum," a rough voice growled. In a flash, all the men in the alley were unconscious.

"Uh…thanks," Musa stated. Tune suddenly screamed.

"Could you tell that floating lady not to do that?"

"Why?" she asked.

Seconds later four turtle like monsters stepped out of the shadows, weapons in hand.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Winx Club or TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

She didn't tremble, all she did was stare…she sensed no magic within them, but…what were they, who were they, and why did they help them, and how could they see Tune?

"Crap…" one of them cursed, she noticed he was wearing a red mask and had a pair of fork like weapons in his grasp.

"Raphael," one with a blue mask scolded as he put his swords back in the seethes that were located on the back of his shell.

The one with the orange mask sent them a flirtatious smile. The red masked turtle saw this and smacked him in the back of the head.

"OUCH!" he glared at the red masked turtle, "RAPH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Please excuse my brothers," the one in the blue mask glared at the other two, before turning his gaze to them, "you aren't from around here are you?"

"Uh…" Layla glance at her, "yeah, we moved here from the south."

"Oh," the one in the orange mask nodded, "you moving into your apartment or something?"

"You could say that," Musa stated.

"We could escort you three there so there won't be any…"

"No thanks, we can take care of ourselves," Layla stated.

"Oh really?" the one in the red mask smirked, "Then tell me why you needed us to rescue ya?"

"Nice going Layla," Musa whispered through clenched teeth.

"Raph lets just…"

"Can it Leo," the red masked turtle snapped at the blue.

"Why I never…" Tune crossed her arms, "don't you boys know it's impolite to…"

"Can it lady," Raph growled.

"Well the nerve of you no good…" Tune growled, "will you please stop being so rude."

"Sorry, they fight all the time," the one in the orange mask sighed, "Why did Don have to have a date with his girlfriend tonight of all nights…dang peace keeper."

Musa had to prevent herself from giggling, watching as the blue masked and red masked turtle glared each other down, "Maybe we should take your offer."

"Musa, how do you…" Layla began.

"I think we can trust them," she whispered as the orange masked turtle tried to stop the red and blue masked ones from going for their throats.

"I think so too," she nodded in agreement.

"If you and Mirta think so…" Layla sighed, "Fine, we'll let them escort us to our home…but we have to wait to tell them."

"Deal," Musa and Mirta grinned.

"Excuse us…"

"Leo, if they want to get…" the one in the red mask glared at the blue one as he glanced at Layla.

"Yeah?" he nodded slowly.

"We would like to take your offer," Musa stated.

The one in the orange mask grinned, causing her to feel a bit confused.

Tune found herself tisking Musa's behavior, "Don't you boys know anything about manners?"

"Uh…" the one in the orange mask blinked, "well…please and thank you are the magic words."

Tune narrowed her eyes, "That wasn't funny…"

"Please excuse me for my brothers' behavior," the one in the blue mask stated, smiling as he pulled the orange one by his bandana tails, "My name is Leonardo."

"Raph…" the one in the red bandana stated smugly.

"The name's Michelangelo, but call me Mikey…or if you ladies want to…"

"Don't even start with the Battle Nexus Champion, crap, Mike," Raph growled.

"And you ladies are?" Leonardo smiled.

"I'm Musa, and this is Tune," Musa stated, pointing at Tune.

"I'm Layla, and this is Piff," Layla stated, looking down at Piff who was asleep in her arms.

Raph snorted.

"What's so funny?" she shot at him, glaring at him.

"Nice name…" he stated.

Layla narrowed her eyes at him, which he returned full force.

"I'm Mirta," she stated.

Leonardo smiled at her, "Pleasure to meet, you."

She could feel her heart speed up a bit, and she looked away, "It's nice to meet you, too."

* * *

"Jess…" Don whispered, holding the young blonde woman close.

"Hmm…" she rubbed her eyes, "Honey I was sleeping."

"I love you," he grinned when she scowled playfully at him.

"I love ya too, but you didn't have tah wake me up just to say that," she stated.

He kissed her forehead, "Hey, I have the rights to tell you that I do."

"True, my mutant prince charming, you do," she stated smiling slightly, "Where are those brothers of yours anyways?"

"I don't know," Don stated, "You wanna go for a walk?"

Jessie giggled, as she played with his purple bandana tails, "My aunt and uncle don't expect me back for another five hours…so I think yes."

"Good…" he grinned.

* * *

"Nice place…" Raph stated flatly staring at the large abandoned mansion, "There's only one thing wrong…"

"And that is?" Layla asked.

"It's right above OUR home," he snorted, "Do ya realize how hard it was to find a home aftah our last home was destroyed!"

"Hey, look…" Musa stated, "We had no idea, it isn't our fault."

"Okay…" Leo stated, "but if you want Donny could help wire up the place and help find stuff to make it more comfortable."

"Donny could help with what?" they all turned their heads to see a fourth humanoid turtle with a young woman with dirty blonde hair grabbing his arm gently.

"How many of you guys are there?" she found herself asking.

"Uh…Mirta, Layla, and Musa, this is our final brother Donatello, and his girlfriend Jessie," Leo stated.

"Hey," Donatello stated.

"Hi," the girl stated.

She sensed that their lives were about to entwine, but how…

She had no clue.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note for those who don't know TMNT, or have not seen the 5th season (lost season): Okay, the reason why the turtles can see Tune and Piff is because in the lost season and stuff they get these abilities given to them by the Ninja Tribunal, and in one episode of the lost season, 'Father and Sons' when they were really little, I mean, before they had their masks and they had buck teeth they went to see the Ancient One to bury Hamato Yoshi's ashes for their Master Splinter, and there was an evil spirit that was wearing a magical amulet that prevented people from seeing him, and I mean adults and children alike…but our four young turtles…well, they ended up seeing him, foil his evil plans, they get their masks, and the Ninja Tribunal wiped their memories of the entire event, and years later they join the Ninja Tribunal and got powers and stuff with amulets with good power in them…so yeah…teehee_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or TMNT; all I own are my OCs

* * *

She watched in silence as Jessie sat on an abandoned table watching as Don moved his hands gracefully in the machine. She couldn't help but notice her adoration for the young mutant, and how he kept glancing at her, smiling gently at her.

She wished to feel exactly what she was feeling.

She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and couldn't help but blush seeing Leo standing there. He glanced at her smiling a bit, before glancing at his brother.

"You know they're coming Donny…"

"Leo, I know they're coming," Don glanced up, "I mean, we thought we defeated them…but…"

"Don…" Jessie whispered.

"Why did Adam, Joy…why did these four, plus the Ninja Tribunal sacrifice themselves, it should have been us Leo, not them…" Don stated.

"I don't know Donny…" Leo stated, "but if they…"

"They had lives Leo, they could walk the surface," Don frowned.

"Don you have a life!" Jessie stated, "All of you do, why do you doubt that?"

"A life living in hiding and people wanting to dissect us," Leo butted in.

"That's not the point…" Jessie rolled her eyes, "You guys are heroes, and really sweet guys. I mean, I know that they're coming, but it doesn't matter, you guys are a team."

"And you're just a helpless young woman," Leo stated.

"Hey, Don's been training me!"

"Uh…am I missing something here?" Mirta asked suddenly.

"It's a long story," Leo sighed.

"GAH! I'm goin' out!" Raph growled, storming past Jessie.

"Raph, is everything…"

"What's their problem!?" Raph growled.

"Who's problem?" Mirta asked.

"Layla and Tune!"

"Tune?" Jessie blinked.

"Yeah this floatin' lady with wings," Raph rolled his eyes.

"I didn't see a floating lady with wings," Jessie said, "are you okay?"

"Jess, don' tell me…" Leo blinked, "Okay, why can't Jess see them?"

"See who?"

Mirta sighed, "I have to say, I don't know how to explain it, but Layla and Musa can explain it better then I can."

"Well, Mike's busy teachin' them how to play Karaoke Revolution," Raph shook his head, "well…I need to blow off some steam."

"Raph," Jess reached out, touching his shoulder, "don't go. Let's try to talk things out."

"Like what happened when Don became his super mutant form," Raph snapped.

Her eyes widened, "Raph…"

A hurt look formed on Don's features, "Raph that was uncalled for."

"You almost killed 'er, Don," Raph pointed at his brother.

"He didn't know any better!" Jessie cried, "I mean, I'm still here, and he didn't try to kill me!"

"Then explain why he picked you up…" Raph suddenly shook his head, "Damn, Donnie, when you were a monster you pulled a freakin' King Kong."

Leo sighed, shaking his head, "I don't get those three sometimes."

Mirta glanced at Leo, and smiled a bit, "I just met them, and I understand how you feel."

**-Unknown Location in Japan-**

"My brothers," Air stated, glancing at the four other elements that surrounded him, "We may have failed with Demon Shredder, but we've become much stronger."

"Brother, are you mad!" Metal cried, "You cannot bring her back, for we have betrayed the Coven!"

"But if we do not, then we cannot bring Earth back to its mystical ties," Earth glanced at his two quarreling brothers, "we've been working far to long under the Foot's guide, that we must have our magic returned to us."

"But we had driven all magic from this world," Water hissed.

"And that is why we must bring it back," Fire concluded.

"Yes," Air nodded, "We must bring back the Mistress of Darkness, and bring all the remainders of the Coven back to Earth."

"But Brother, what of the turtles," Fire growled, the flames that engulfed his body growing, "they've foiled us twice already, and they have the powers of the Ninja Tribunal…they are strong enough to become the next leaders of the Ninja Tribunal!"

"Then we must destroy them before they can interfere," Water smirked.

"Then we must go to wear we were created," Metal nodded.

"Magics," Earth hissed.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

WAHOO! I finally updated. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm so happy that you're supporting the pairings, especially the LeoMirta! Oh, Kira, if you want to create a Pixie for Mirta, then that would be great, because one that I'll create might end up pretty corny. I'll give you full credit of creating her!

Note: To all those who don't know about TMNT, I'm glad you're bearing with me! If you want to check episodes of them, then you could go to youtube and watch a couple of episodes, just type in the keyword TMNT. Just as a warning, there are three cartoon versions of TMNT, a couple of TMNT anime shows, three original movies before the one that just recently went out in theaters. TMNT was originally a comic, that's still around today, but I've actually never read it, though I'd love to. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
